CINDERELLA BLOOD TYPE AB
by widymorianti
Summary: Aku ingin berterimakasih pada seseorang. Dialah yang telah menyelamatkanku, dialah orang yang kini darahnya juga mengalir dalam tubuhku. Di mana pun kau berada, aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak padamu, Luhan. Jika mungkin, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkannya langsung. Sekali lagi terimakasih.


**CINDERELLA BLOOD TYPE AB+**

 **.**

REMAKE. ORIGINAL STORY BY KIM ISEUL

* * *

.

.

.

 _Siapa kau? Mengapa kau menolongku? Kini darahmu mengalir juga dalam tubuhku, mengapa kau begitu baik padaku? mungkinkah kita bisa bertemu? Luhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kecelakaan maut menimpa penyanyi terkenal Oh Sehun di jalan raya antara Seoul dan Inceon. kecelakaan terjadi dengan cepat dan menyebabkan mobil yang di kendarainya terbalik. Oh Sehun selamat namun saat ini sedang dalam kondisi kritis di RS N"

Seorang lelaki berusia 18 tahun jatuh terduduk di lantai, matanya mulai di genangi air mata. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, seolah sebilah pisau mencabik-cabiknya. Rambutnya yang masih basah kini mengayun lemah seiring mengalirnya air mata yang makin lama semakin membuncah tanpa perintah.

Besoknya

"Maaf kalian semua tidak boleh masuk"larang petugas keamanan rumah sakit pada semua fans Oh Sehun yang bersikeras hendak menjenguk idolanya di dalam.

"Maaf, apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Ini ruang farmasi, yang tidak berkepentingan tidak boleh masuk."tegur seorang asisten apoteker pada Laki-laki yang masuk tiba-tiba.

"Oh, maaf…aku kemari hendak melamar pekerjaan. Aku seorang lulusan asisten apoteker."jawab lelaki itu setengah berbohong karena sebenarnya ia datang bukan untuk melamar pekerjaan, tapi soal dia lulusan asisten apoteker itu benar. Dia hanya ingin menyelinap masuk menghindari kerumunan fans di luar. Asisten apoteker tersebut mengamati lelaki ini sebentar. Matanya hitam dan jernih, bibirnya tipis berwarna merah peach, rambutnyayang berwarna agak keemasan, pakaiannya kasual sekilass terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang tomboy. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelamar pekerjaan.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar."katanya lalu pergi entah ke mana, mungkin memanggil kepala unit farmasi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, lelaki itu segera pergi selagi ada kesempatan. Dia berjalan cepat mencari kamar seseorang, seseorang yang ia kenal tapi orang itu tidak mengenalnya. Seseorang yang ia cintai tapi orang itu tidak. Begitu ia melewati meja informasi, seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat berlari terburu-buru dan memasuki sebuah kamar. Lelaki itu mendekati kamar dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak melihat siapa yang terbaring di sana. Oh Sehun. Para dokter terlihat sibuk dan terkesan panik, sesuatu sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang gawat. Seorang perawat berlari keluar ruangan dan menghampiri ruang penyimpanan.

"Apa kita punya persedian darah AB positif?"tanyanya cepat.

"Tidak. Itu jenis golongan darah yang langka. Kita tidak punya sama sekali."jawab petugas penyimpanan.

"Hubungi unit darah, katakan…"

"Darahku golongan AB positif. Gunakan saja darahku."potong lelaki tadi sebelum perawat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengeceknya terlebih dahulu. Silahkan ikut aku."kata perawat tersebut lalu membawa lelaki itu ke ruang laboratorium.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan darahnya?"Tanya dokter begitu perawat masuk ruangan.

"Kami mendapatkan donor yang sesuai."jawabnya cepat. Mereka pun segera membawa pasien ke ruang UGD di mana laki-laki berparas cantik itu tadi telah menunggu.

"Sudah di lakukan pemeriksaan?"Tanya dokter memastikan dan dijawab angukan pasti si perawat. Perawat tersebut mendekati lelaki itu dan melakukan tugasnya, dua kantung darah masing-masing 500 cc telah di ambil dan kini mulai mengalir masuk ke tubuh Sehun. Lelaki itu terbaring lemah menatapnya lama.

"Tuan, kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya. Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu di sini hingga kondisi anda pulih kembali."ucap perawat lelaki bernama Luhan ini. lelaki itu tidak menjawab, matanya hanya tertuju pada pasien laki-laki tersebut. Ia menatapnya dalam, tatapan penuh simpati dan rasa sakit juga rasa takut kehilangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya masih terbaring berdampingan. Kondisi Sehun mulai stabil. Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan limbung, perlahan ia mendekati Sehun. Ditatapnya lebih dekat pria yang ia cintai sepenuh hati tersebut dengan begitu intens, bulir air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya dalam diam. Tanpa kata, Luhan benar-benar hanya menatapnya dengan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki, dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih tersisa digenggamnya tangan kanan Sehun. Hangat dan lemah.

"Cepat sembuh."bisiknya pelan. Perlahan Luhan melepas gelang yang di pakainya. Gelang titanium tertuliskan kanji -Oh Sehun- dan di pakaikan pada pergelangan tangan Sehun. Ia tersenyum getir sesaat lalu menggenggam tangannya lagi. Seorang perawat masuk menghampiri Luhan cepat.

"Tuan, mengapa anda sudah bangun? Sebaiknya anda berbaring dulu. Tubuh anda masih harus istirahat.."nasihatnya seraya membantu Luhan kembali ke kasurnya, tapi Luhan menolak.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin pulang."ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi…"

"Suster, tolong rawat dia dengan baik. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lagi seperti dulu."lanjut Luhan pelan. Si perawat hanya mengangguk, entah mungkin karena keintensan tatapan Luhan pada Sehun atau apa perawat tersebut merasa enggan mengganggu mereka. Luhan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Cepat sembuh…Saranghae…"bisik Luhan pelan lalu berbalik melangkah keluar.

…

Dua hari kemudian.

"Ibu, apa ibu yang memberikan gelang ini saat aku tidak sadarkan diri?"tanya Sehun yang sudah sadar sejak tadi pagi. Ibunya menoleh bingung.

"Gelang? Gelang apa?"tanya ibunya lalu melihat gelang di pergelangan tangan anaknya."Tidak, itu bukan dari ibu."lanjutnya kemudian. Sehun terdiam dan kembali menatap gelang tersebut, gelang bertuliskan namanya dalam huruf kanji.

Sejak ia sadarkan diri, gelang itu yang membuatnya penasaran dan ingin segera sembuh.

"Untunglah kau mendapatkan pendonor yang sesuai dengan cepat."ucap ibunya seraya mengupas apel. Kini giliran Sehun yang menatap ibunya heran.

"Pendonor? Pendonor apa bu?"tanya Sehun.

"Darahmu. Saat itu ayah dan ibu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari dan ibu mendengar kau membutuhkan darah golongan AB+ secepatnya sementara persediaan darah seperti itu habis karena langka."jawab ibunya lalu menyerahkan potongan apel.

"Lalu siapa dia? Apa ibu bertemu dengannya?"tanya Sehun lagi, ibunya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Saat ibu tiba di sini, gadis itu sudah tidak ada." Jelas si ibu hanya mengatakan apa yang diberitahukan perawat. Faktanya si pendonor itu adalah seorang pria muda dengan mata indah seperti rusa.

"Gadis? Maksud ibu pendonor darahku seorang gadis?"tanya Sehun lagi, ia mulai bisa menebak siapa pemilik gelang ini sebenarnya. Mungkin gadis itu…..

…

"Suster, apa aku bisa minta tolong?"tanya Sehun pada perawat yang sedang mengecek selang infusnya. Perawat itu mengangguk."Bisakah aku minta informasi tentang pendonor darahku?"pinta Sehun, jika benar gadis itu, rumah sakit pasti memiliki informasi mengenainya.

"Maaf, tetapi kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi lengkapnya karena pria itu memohon pada kami. Kami hanya bisa memberitahukan namanya saja."jawab perawat tersebut. Sehun terlihat mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Pria? Tapi kudengar dia seorang gadis?" si perawat yang sama-sama hanya mendengarkan cerita dari perawat lainnya itu semakin bingung dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

Sehun tidak ambil pusing walau sedikit puas dengan jawaban perawat tersebut, mengapa hanya namanya saja? Dan sebenarnya dia seorang pria atau wanita?

"Siapa namanya?"

"Menurut data di sini, Orang itu bernama Luhan."

"Luhan? Baiklah, terimakasih."perawat tersebut segera meninggalkan ruangan."Luhan….Nama yang indah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."gumam Sehun sambil menatap gelangnya.

…

"Luhan…sudahlah, jangan murung terus seperti tu…. Bukankah Sehun sudah sembuh dan di perbolehkan pulang ke rumahnya?"tanya Baekhyun menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang tengah asyik melamun di kantin College.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap saja khawatir."Luhan memang tidak memberi tahu sahabatnya ini soal donor darah tersebut.

"Kau ini benar-benar mencintainya ya?"tanya Baekhyun di jawab angukan getir oleh Luhan. Getir karena ia tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Oh, itu dia!"pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar televisi di kantin college.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih pada seseorang. Dialah yang telah menyelamatkanku, dialah orang yang kini darahnya juga mengalir dalam tubuhku. Di mana pun kau berada, aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak padamu, Luhan. Jika mungkin, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkannya langsung. Sekali lagi terimakasih."ucap Sehun di acara konferensi persnya. Kini Baekhyun menatap televise dan Luhan bergantian.

"Dia bilang Luhan?"tanya Baekhyun menunjuk televise dan Luhan bergantian. Dengan cepat Luhan tersadar dari ketidak percayaannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Itu bukan aku. Pasti Luhan yang lain. Kau kan tahu sendiri aku benci jarum suntik, jadi mana mungkin aku berani menjadi pendonor darah untuknya. Sekalipun aku mencintainya, aku akan pikir-pikir ulang sebelum melakukannya." Kelak Luhan berbohong. Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya sangsi untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk kecil merasa penjelasaan sahabatnya ini masuk akal. Diam-diam Luhan menghela nafas lega setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setiap kali ia mengingat perkataan Sehun tadi siang. Pipinya terasa hangat dan membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri secara diam-diam.

Seminggu kemudian tersiar gossip yang mengatakan Oh Sehun masih mencari pendonor darah yang telah menyelamatkannya tersebut. Hal ini tak pelak membuat heboh para fans dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang datang mengaku sebagai orang bernama Luhan.

"Cih, apa-apaan mereka itu?"umpat Luhan bersungut-sungut menunjuk layar televise dengan garpu.

"Kau juga bisa menemuinya seperti mereka kalau kau mau, namamu kan sudah 100% sama dengan orang itu."cetus Baekhyun seenak jidat.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau…aku tidak mau berbohong. Lagian bertemu dengannya hanya untuk mendengar ucapan terimakasih itu hanya membuatku semakin patah hati."tolak Luhan setengah berbohong.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Lagipula aku juga bingung pada orang itu."tugas Baekhyun sembari mengunyah onigiri.

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa?

"Jika aku jadi orang itu aku pasti mau bertemu dengan Sehun."jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya.. mungkin orang itu punya alasan lain."tukas Luhan membela dirinya sendiri.

"Yah… setidaknya orang ini muncul satu kali atau apalah terserah. Yang penting dia tidak membuat semua orang penasaran. Jika seperti ini terus aku juga jadi kasihan pada Sehun, dia jadi di kejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai penyelamatnya."lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Luhan terdiam, Baekhyun benar. Ia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura menutup mata dari apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia tidak punya nyali jika harus bertemu Sehun. Lagipula apa Sehun akan mempercayainya?

"Dia bilang bukan aku orangnya."isak seorang gadis di belakang Luhan dan Baekhyun, keduanya segera menoleh penasaran.

"Bagaimana dia tahu?"tanya temannya.

"Tunggu…. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?"tanya Baekhyun memotong.

"Dia kemarin mencoba menemui Sehun dengan mengaku sebagai gadis bernama Luhan. Tapi Sehun bilang bukan dia gadis itu. Bagaimana dia tahu, bukankah dia sendiri belum bertemu gadis itu."jelas teman yang satunya lagi.

"Dia bertanya padaku, apa yang kau berikan padaku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri?"ucap gadis tadi.

"Kau jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja kujawab aku memberikan darahku untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi dia bilang aku bukan gadis itu.."jawab gadis itu kembali terisak tak karuan.

"Aneh. Memang apa lagi yang gadis itu berikan selain darahnya? Jika seperti ini, kisahnya mirip dongeng Cinderella saja."gumam Baekhyun lalu tersenyum geli sendiri membayangkan Sehun memakai pakaian pangeran dan mencari cinderellanya keliling Korea. 'Apa? Memang apa yang kuberikan padanya?' iker Luhan bingung. 'Ah…. Atau jangan-jangan…'Ditatapnya pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin yang Sehun maksud itu gelangnya?

"Luhan! Jangan melamun lagi. Ayo! Kita harus ke kelas sekarang." Tegur Baekhyun mengagetkan Luhan.

…

Dua minggu kemudian, entah sudah berapa banyak gadis yang mengaku sebagai dirinya pada Sehun. Hal ini membuat Luhan semakin khawatir dibuatnya. Apa dia benar-benar harus menemui Sehun? Tapi dia tidak berani. Tapi yang Sehun cari itu seorang gadis, dan dia….Ahhh~ apa yang harus dia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf nona. Jika anda mau menemui Sehun, anda harus menunggu seperti gadis yang lainnya."kata petugas keamanan gedung pada Luhan seraya menunjuk deretan gadis-gadis yang rapi berbaris di depan pintu masuk. Oke, Luhan benci mengantri, lagipula ia kemari bukan untuk menemuinya.

"Ah, maaf aku laki-laki dan aku kemari bukan untuk menemuinya. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan surat ini."ucap Luhan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit pada petugas keamanan.

"Bisakah kau berikan surat ini padanya?"tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Hanya surat ini?"tanya petugas itu balik,"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan."

"Terimakasih."Ucap Luhan lalu pergi.

…

"Maaf, tapi bukan kau orangnya."ucap Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini."Aku lelah, bisa kita istirahat dulu?"Sehun mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak ia mencari orang itu, tapi yang datang justru hanya gadis-gadis yang mengaku-ngaku saja. Ini mulai menyebalkan.

"Permisi, ada seorang pria yang menitipkan surat untuk anda."seorang petugas masuk ruangan dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Terimakasih."dia mulai membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

" _Aku sudah menerima ucapan terimakasihmu,  
dan kuucapkan terimakasih kembali padamu.  
maaf, aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk  
menemuimu. Tapi kurasa dengan surat ini sudah cukup untukku.  
maaf juga sudah membuatmu repot karena mencariku,  
mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi mencariku. Selamat tinggal."_

Mata Sehun membulat dramatis, dadanya terasa bergemuruh seketika. Dia di sini, orang itu di sini. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba ia segera bangkit berlari keluar. Melihat Sehun keluar, antrian gadis-gadis di luar menjadi heboh.  
"Di mana orang itu? Orang yang memberikan surat ini padamu. Di mana dia?"tanya Sehun cepat pada petugas keamanan yang tadi masuk ruangannya. Petugas itu tampak bingung sesaat tapi kemudian ia mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

"Dia sudah pergi."jawabnya.

"Pergi? Kemana dia pergi?" seperti apa dia?"tanya Sehun memburu.

"Dia pergi ke arah kanan. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna biru dengan topi hitam."jawab petugas itu lagi. Sehun segera berlari keluar gedung, ia sama sekali tidak peduli seheboh apa suasana gedung saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menemui orang itu, Luhan.

Ia berlari menyusuri jalanan, banyak orang yang melihatnya tapi ia tidak peduli. Matanya mengamati setiap orang di sekitarnya, berharap bisa melihat seorang berjaket biru dengan topi hitam. Siapa itu? Dia akan menyebrang. Secepat kilat ia berusaha mengejar orang tersebut dan sedetik sebelum orang itu melangkah, ia berhasil meraih tangannya. Orang itu menoleh dan menatapnya terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan Luhan lebih tenang sekarang, kini ia harus segera kembali ke college sebelum terlambat masuk kelas. Tapi sedetik sebelum ia sempat menyebrang seseorang menahan tangannya dan tubuhnya menegang seketika melihat orang tersebut. Oh Sehun. Dia tampak terengah dan matanya menatap Luhan menyelidik.

"Kau gadis itu?"tanyanya serius. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, dia belum sepenuhnya percaya siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini."Aku bertanya, apa kau bernama Luhan?"tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Lelaki ini tidak banyak bereaksi selain diam dari tadi. Tapi sepertinya percakapan mereka harus tertahan dulu karena kini semua orang menatap mereka dan lagi sekumpulan gadis-gadis tengah berlari histeris ea rah mereka.

"Kita harus pergi."Sehun menarik Luhan berlari sebelum orang-orang mengerumuni mereka. Keduanya berlari tanpa tujuan, yang penting menghindar dari kerumunan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, apa aku menarikmu terlalu kuat?"tanya Sehun cemas saat melihat Luhan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. Mereka ada di atap sebuah gedung sekarang, entah gedung apa itu. Sehun masuk tanpa memperhatikan namanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."jawab Luhan pelan.

"Maaf tadi aku menarikmu begitu saja."ucap Sehun lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata 'maaf'?"tanya Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Maaf…"

"Kau mengucapkannya lagi."

"Benar.."jawab Sehun tersenyum, senyum dalam dua arti. Senyum karena kekonyolannya sendiri, dan senyum karena kini ia bersama orang itu. Luhan walau belum pasti.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."lanjutnya. lelaki itu menatap bingung."Apa perlu ku ulangi? Kaukah yang menolongku?"tanya Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Jika aku jawab 'ya' apa kau akan percaya?"tanya Luhan balik.

"Untuk itu aku punya pertanyaan penentu lainnya."jawab Sehun, ada sedikit nada bangga dari suaranya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"tanya Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan –menyadari apa?-."Kau bersikap seperti ini, kau tampak seperti pangeran dalam kisah Cinderella."jelas Luhan kemudian. Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum, dia memang tidak menyadarinya.

"Akhirnya aku melihat lagi senyum itu."gumam Luhan pelan namun sempat terkangkap Sehun.

"Apa?"tanya Sehun mengagetkan Luhan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa… lupakan."tukas Luhan salah tingkah.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau tadi mengucapkan kata senyum. Apa yang kau katakan?"tanya Sehun penasaran –tepatnya memastikan-. Luhan menolak untuk menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng membuat Sehun gemas karenannya."Kau suka melihatku tersenyum kan?"pancing Sehun pantang menyerah. Luhan terdiam ragu untuk menjawab.

"Maksudku bukan itu… Aku…Aku hanya berpikir kau lebih cocok tersenyum seperti tadi. Itu saja."jawab Luhan mengelak. Tapi Sehun tau yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya… tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa namamu?"

"Ternyata kau keras kepala juga."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Luhan."Sehun mengagguk-angguk seolah ia sudah menebak sebelumnya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa yang kau berikan padaku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri?"tanya Sehun lagi.

"…da…rah…ku.."jawab Luhan main-main. Sehun jadi cemberut dibuatnya. Melihat ekspresi Sehun, Luhan tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia tergelak sendiri, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Sehun seperti itu secara langsung.

Dia tertawa. Luhan tertawa. Tawa yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil membuat hatinya berdesir hangat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan tertawa.

"Cantik."gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Apa?"tanya Luhan berhenti tertawa.

"Eh? Bukan. Bukan apa-apa."jawab Sehun salah tingkah.

"Kau bohong."ucap Luhan.

"Kau juga bohong."sanggah Sehun balik. Kini keduanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. tapi keduanya tanpa sengaja saling bertatapan mata dan sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tertawa menyadari kekonyolan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau memberikan gelang ini?"tanya Sehun selesai tertawa. Luhan menatap gelangnya lalu menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tau."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku langsung saat mengetahui aku mencarimu?"

"Aku tidak berani."

"Kenapa?"tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia justru menatap Sehun lama. Tatapan yang sanggup membuat jantung Sehun berdegup lebih cepat."Kenapa kau menolongku?"tanya Sehun menutupi sikap canggungnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau menghilang. Aku sudah cukup kehilangan orang yang kusayangi dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi."jawab Luhan dengan kepala jelas menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Terimakasih."ucap Sehun pelan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih juga."ucap Luhan kemudian.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Sehun bingung.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali dan terimakasih sudah mencariku."lanjut Luhan tersenyum. Senyum yang akhirnya menyadarkan Sehun mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang sejak memikirkan dan bertemu Luhan.

"Saranghae…."ucap Sehun lancar, walaupun entah sejak kapan ia merasakannya.

'Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Barusan dia bilang…'

"A..apa?"tanya Luhan tergagap tak percaya.

"Saranghae.."ulang Sehun tanpa ragu.

"Tapi….. bagaimana bisa?"Sehun mengendikan bahu.

"Entahlah…"jawab Sehun tidak tahu,"Tapi aku yakin…."

"Tidak…. Itu tidak mungkin.. Aku ini seorang pria dan kau adalah lelaki normal. Mana mungkin kau…"gumam Luhan enggan percaya walau sebenarnya ia merasa senang mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak mau begitu saja percaya. Ia tidak mau jika ini semua hanyalah perasaan sementara, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko sakit hati.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin…aku.."

"Tidak! Cukup..Kumohon hentikan.."potong Luhan bingung dan takut.

"Luhan.."panggil Sehun. Luhan tampak anic di hadapannya.

"Aku harus pulang… Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi. Permisi."ucap Luhan lalu berlari pergi.

"Apa? Luhan! Luhan! Tunggu! Luhan!"panggil Sehun mengejar Luhan menuruni tangga gedung."Luhan tunggu!"panggil Sehun lagi, tapi ia tetap berlari bahkan semakin mempercepatnya.

…

"Apa?"tanya Baekhyun kaget mendengar cerita Luhan mengenai pertemuannya dengan Sehun juga yang Sehun katakan padanya."Haa~ kenapa kau lari? Bukankah kau juga mencintainya?"tanya Baekhyun semakin tidak percaya apa yang sahabatnya ini lakukan saat pria yang dicintainya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Aku takut."gumam Luhan bingung.

"Takut? Oh ya ampun… Luhan! Namamu itu Luhan, jika kau takut itu tidak cocok dengan namamu yang berarti keberanian.*klo di ff sebelumnya sih iah klo sekarang gue ga tau artinya hahah maafkan*"kini Baekhyun ikutan merasa kesal sendiri.

"Aku tahu… Aku hanya takut berakhir dengan sakit hati nantinya…"ucap Luhan membela diri.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika kau belum mencobanya?"tanya Baekhyun membuat Luhan terdiam berpikir.

Benar, selama ini Luhan selalu takut melakukan sesuatu hanya karena tidak mau mengambil resiko seperti yang sebelumnya sudah ia pikirkan. Tapi bagaimana dia tahu hasilnya akan beresiko jika ia sendiri belum mencoba? Tapi semua sudah terlambat sekarang, ia tak mungkin bertemu Sehun lagi.

…

'Kenapa dia lari? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?'Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Luhan justru lari? Dan kenapa juga ia seperti orang yang ketakutan? Ia bahkan belum sempat meminta nomor telepon atau pun alamat E-mailnya untuk menanyakan alasannya. Sekarang bagaimana ia bias bertemu lagi dengan Luhan?

…

"Sekarang kau melamun menyesali perbuatanmu sendiri?"tanya Baekhyun menggoda Luhan yang sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian itu terus-terusan diam dan tidak bersemangat. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk lesu."Ya sudah… Kau tulis surat lagi saja padanya"usul Baekhyun enteng, tapi Luhan hanya diam."Kenapa? takut juga?"tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Bukan cuman itu. Malu juga kali…masa aku yang pergi terus aku juga yang minta ketemu lagi?"jawab Luhan semakin tertunduk.

"Aah… malu tapi mau kan?"goda Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini Luhan menyikutnya kesal.

"Sudah deh.. Tidak usah ngegodain mulu! Bikin orang tambah bad mood aja."ucap Luhan kesal karena seminggu ini Baekhyun terus menjahilinya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunna…kau masih memikirkan gadis itu?"tanya ibu Sehun padanya.

"Dia seorang pria bu." Dan terkejutlah sang ibu karena hal itu."Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku bu.."jawab Sehun setengah merengek.

"Kau sudah coba mencarinya lagi?"tanya ibu lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya? Nomor telepon dan E-mailnya pun aku tidak sempat bertanya. Jika kugunakan cara konfersi pers lagi, pasti gadis-gadis itu akan datang mengaku-ngaku lagi. Ahh…. Aku tidak mau meladeni mereka semua, itu melelahkan."jawab Sehun memasang tampang lelah yang membuat ibunya tersenyum geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat anaknya bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini hanya karena seseorang.

"Aahh.. ini menyebalkan… kenapa juga dia harus lari waktu itu? Apa dia tidak menyukaiku?"tanya Sehun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri."Tapi dia bilang suka melihatku tersenyum…. Dan dia bilang tidak mau kehilangan aku….Ahh~ Luhan! Kenapa kau membuatku gila? Lagian apasalahnya klalau kau seorang laki-laki?!"Sehun meremas rambut frustasi.

…

"Luhan, temani aku ke toko alat tulis ya…. Buku sketchku habis…"ajak Baekhyun sepulang kelas mereka.

"Aku ke toko kaset sebelah deh ya sambil nungguin."ucap Luhan yang di balas angukan dari Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mencari buka sketchnya, Luhan menjelajahi deretan kaset-kaset music. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghampiri rak kaset lagu Sehun, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih meski hanya memikirkannya. Ia memilih melihat-lihat rak lagu korea. Ia mengambil salah satu kaset lalu membawanya ke mesin pemutar di sisi toko. Alunan lagu mulai terdengar dan Luhan merasa rileks mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar badannya bergerak pelan mengikuti irama dentuman music di telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan? Lelaki yang berdiri di depan mesin pemutar kaset itu Luhan kan? Luhan? Ya, itu memang Luhan'. Sehun baru saja pulang dari acara foto majalah saat mobilnya melewati deretan pertokoan dan pria itu tertangkap oleh sudut matanya. Dengan buru-buru ia menghentikan mobilnya dan melompat keluar berlari menghampirinya.

Perasaannya teramat sangat senang saat itu, rasanya memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dan hampir meledak keluar. Hatinya berdesir hebat saat ia semakin yakin bahwa Laki-laki itu memang Luhan. Orang yang hampir membuatnya berteriak frustasi karena merindukannya.

Luhan belum menyadari keberadaannya sekarang, tapi ia tidak mau mengganggunya dulu. Luhan terlihat begitu asik dengan lagunya, matanya terpejam dan badannya bergerak pelan mengikuti irama. Pemandangan yang membuat Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum memandangnya walaupun hanya dari balik kaca toko.

Lagu selesai, Luhan memutuskan untuk membeli kaset tersebut. Tapi saat matanya terbuka, justru jantungnya terpompa dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Di hadapannya, di balik kaca toko di depannya berdiri laki-laki yang membuat semangatnya hilang tanpa bekas. Sehun berdiri di sana dan tersenyum menatapnya lembut. Ia menggerakan tanganya memberi isyarat kalau ia akan masuk ke sana lalu berlari ke pintu toko. Semua pengunjung tampak terkejut lalu mulai berkasak kusuk, tapi Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berjalan menghampiri Luhan lengkap dengan senyum yang setia mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Ketemu."ucap Sehun begitu tubuhnya telah berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih memandangnya tidak percaya. Tanpa menunggu Luhan bereaksi, Sehun langsung maraih tubuh mungil tersebut dan mendekapnya denga erat. Rasa rindu dalam dirinya seolah menguap seketika begitu ia memeluk Luhan. Sekian detik diam, Luhan akhirnya memberontak. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun mundur, matanya menatap lurus pada Sehun.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu lagi. Luhan."ucap Sehun bangga bercampur gembira.

"Kau…mencariku?"tanya Luhan pelan tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Sehun. Ia sangat ingin mempercayai penglihatannya dan pendengarannya, tapi sulit jika ia belum memastikannya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku mencarimu.. Aku merindukanmu. Luhan."jawab Sehun yakin. Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Semua tumpah ruah sekarang. Ia begitu gembira, ia..ia begitu merindukan Sehun. Melihat Luhan mulai menangis Sehun kembali menarik dan merengkuhnya. Dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia tidak peduli berapa orang yang melihatnya , dan mengabadikan aksinya ini melalui kamera. Ia tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin membayar semua kerinduannya pada Luhan. Luhan menangis lama dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan..! Sehunmu sudah menjemput..!"pekik Baekhyun lantang dari depan tangga pada Luhan yang masih di kamar atas. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka berkencan. Sejak sehari sebelumnya Luhan sudah berkali-kali merecoki Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan "Aku harus pakai baju apa?" atau "Apa dia akan menyukaiku jika memakai ini?"hal itu jelas mengganggu baik secara fisik maupun mental bagi Baekhyun.

"Sebentar.."jawab Luhan masih dari kamarnya. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Kita lihat saja, sebentar yang ia maksud itu berapa lama…"gumam Baekhyun seraya melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu.."sebuah suara lembut terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menatap Luhan penuh pesona. pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih tipis berwarna peach ringan dengan bahan yang jatuh. Rambut keemasannya masih seperti biasa namu terlihat begitu manis, ulasan make up tipis memberikan kesan natural yang menawan.

"Ehemmm…"Baekhyun berdehem cukup keras untuk menyadarkan Sehun yang termangu tanpa kata. Sehun jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang. Ayo!"ajak Sehun menutupi kecanggungannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan ke mana"tanya Luhan begitu mobil mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pasti suka…"ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua?"tanya Luhan tak percaya saat dirinya dituntun dalam mata tertutup dan tiba di atap sebuah gedung yang telah di hias dan tampak…entahlah kata ini sebelumnya tidak ada dalam kamus Luhan –romantic?-

"Kau suka?"tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk senang."Kemarilah."Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya ke meja makan yang telah di sediakan di sana.

"Luhan ssi…. Aku mencintaimu…"ucap Sehun menatap Luhan lekat."Terima kasih untuk dua hal, pertama untuk menyelamatkanku. Kedua untuk mencintaiku."lanjutnya semakin menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Luhan membalas dengan senyuman, tatapannya tak kalah lekatnya. Dan waktu terasa terhenti saat bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Lembut.

"You're my Cinderella blood type AB+. And I'll never let you go away from me again ."

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Jadi ini itu permintaan maaf gue buat para pembaca….**

 **Karena kalian tau kan gue bakal lama ga nerusin beberapa ff,, jadi gue remake ff temen gue aja..**

 **Karena memake tidak sesulit buat ide baru… n ini ff ada sequelnya dan udah beres gue edit pula… klo respon di ff ini bagus,, kemungkinan lanjutannya bakal lebih cepet di up.. so minta suara di kolom review yess kawan.. met ketemu di ff selanjutnya…**


End file.
